


The Bowman

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: I don’t know this is just a random thought I needed to write out. Daryl is the bow instructor at the Hilltop and Reader has a crush on him. Daryl notices and puts the moves on her. Pure Daryl Smut. Enjoy. Post Season 7 Era.





	The Bowman

You watched as Daryl instructed the group of 15-20 people, who all stood in a line against a long wooden fence that surrounded the inner walls of the Hilltop. This fence’s purpose usually was simply an extra line of defense against the dead fuckers, in case their outside wall ever went down. But, today and from here on out the new people were using it to train a group of people from Alexandria, The Hilltop, and The Kingdom.

You were leaning against the wall of the massive building you all took refuge in, watching the new man as he instructed the group. Your eyes took him in with caution. Truth be told you weren’t too interested into letting new strangers inside these walls, especially strange men. You had seen all too well what kinds of men survived this world. But you couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was. Your eyes roamed his body. He was sweating through his black button-down shirt and his hair glistened in the heat. His hard jawline, broad shoulders, and chest were nothing compared to his intense eyes.

You smiled to yourself as you watched him adjust Timmy’s elbow as the 12-year-old boy concentrated on stretching the classic bow out, trying to aim the arrow.

“You gotta keep that elbow tucked in and straight, little man,” Daryl instructed, gently putting his arm back in the position the kid needed to be in.

Timmy nodded, licking his lips and narrowing his eyes, as he concentrated on the target that was set up yards away against the very back wall. He pulled his arm back, holding it has tight to his body as he could, and released the air into the air. It soared through the air, on track, until it hit the backboard of the target. It landed slightly below the bullseye.

Timmy smiled to himself proudly at his accomplishment.

“That’s good! Keep that elbow in and you might just be my best student so far,” Daryl patted the kid on the back and Timmy looked up and smiled at his compliment.

“Now, keep practicing,” Daryl’s praise was short lived as he re-focused the boy back to practice.

There was a line of people from all 3 towns, of all ages, both men and women who wanted to learn how to shoot. King Ezekiel had come to the Hilltop with Daryl claiming this Bowman could help us all stay safe and fight against the saviors. The Governor wasn’t thrilled to have more people invading his town but did agree that protection against the saviors should be the top priority. He had begrudgingly allowed the new people into your town.

“Good job, Sue... Keep that arm tight.,” Daryl helped Sue readjust the heavy bow in her hands, steadying it for her and squaring her hips. She released the bow and barely hit the board.

“A hit is still a hit, keep trying,” Daryl said encouraging her, continuing down the line of people with all different styles of bows, a collection the three groups had found over their scavenging.

“Good work, Mark... You pull the trigger like that Jake, get ready to feel a major kickback. Watch your finger placement... Excellent shot, Anna!”

You watched as he went up and down the line coaching the new bowers as they all continued target practice. You smiled happily to yourself, wrapping your arms around yourself, as you took in this stranger.

“Someone’s got a crush.”

You looked over to the doorway of the building and saw Jesus emerge. He propped his forearm on the doorway and leaned toward you with a crooked smile on his face

You rolled your eyes and smacked him, leaning over just long enough to make contact with his right shoulder before slumping back onto the wall. Your eyes went back to Daryl and the bowers as you heard Jesus chuckle.

“Why don’t you go give it a shot,” he said, laughing more heartily.

You looked over at him and scoff, “Me? With a bow in my hands? Fuck, can you imagine? I’d take my own hand off somehow,” you said sardonically and you both laughed; you both knew how clumsy you were.

“Well, how are you going to get him to notice you then?” Jesus asked, prying like only a good friend could do. You and Jesus had been nearly inseparable since he saved you in the woods over a year ago since then he was just about the only person you trusted in this world.

“What makes you think I want him to notice me?” you asked, feigning innocence.

Jesus tilted his head and looked at you, calling your bluff.

You laughed and let your hands swing down to your side, your gaze returning to the man they called Daryl.

“I don’t know. But I’ll think of something,” you said, looking over at him in awe.

“That’s my girl,” Jesus said and pulled you into a quick hug.

He placed his hands on your shoulders and smiled. “I’m off to train myself. I’ll be back for dinner,” he said, placing a small kiss on your forehead before returning to your eyes. You nodded and smiled sweetly. He always made sure you knew where he was. He was the closest thing to family you had.

“Have fun,” you said and smiled brightly back at him.

You heard a throat clear and you both looked over to see Daryl standing there with a hard stare. You realized you two were blocking the door. Jesus dropped his hands from you and walked down the steps.

He waited till he was behind Daryl to said, “You too.” And winked at you, before turning and walking towards his training spot.

You rolled your eyes and laughed to yourself before remembering the man with the intense eyes was staring at you.

You blushed as his hard gaze stayed on you, “Sorry... I didn’t realize we were blocking the door.

Daryl’s eyes pierced into yours as he walked up the steps, putting his body intimidatingly close to your own. His eyes squinted towards Jesus and back at you, “It’s okay.” Was all he said before turning and walking inside.

You felt your heartbeat with your hand as you laid it on your chest. He had you going just by being close enough to touch. You sighed and watched as he walked inside. You slowly followed him, far enough behind so that you weren’t crowding him. You tried to keep your eyes focused ahead of you, but your eyes followed him as you watched him turn to the right and walk up the stairs where the bedrooms were located.

You didn’t realize you were staring again until he turned his head and locked eyes with yours again. You quickly looked away and starting walking away only to run right into a side table and knock over a big vase of flowers that was sitting on it, sending porcelain shattering everywhere. You quickly covered your face in shame, your cheeks turning red as you stared down at the mess.

“Better watch where you’re goin’, sweetheart,” Daryl’s voice growled from halfway up the stairs.

You ventured a glance and saw him stopped and smirking at you from the stairway.

You laughed at yourself and kneeled down to pick up the mess. You grabbed the flowers and shook them loose of the excess water, gently placing them on the table. You leaned back down to start picking up the shattered vase pieces.

Suddenly, Daryl was kneeling right in front of you on the other side of the floor. He gently grabbed your wrist as you were about to pick up a big piece of glass.

“Don’t. I can do it...,” Daryl said picking up the pieces and putting them in his tough, calloused

hand. He looked up at you and smiled, “Wouldn’t want you to cut yourself, now would we?” he said, shaking his hair away that was in his eyes and letting a playful smile come to his lips.

“Thank you,” you said and shyly smiled at him in return.

Was he flirting with you?

You couldn’t tell. It had been so long since you’d even tried.

He scooped up the last of the broken pieces and stood up. You did the same, mirroring him and standing up at the same time as he did. His intense eyes never left yours as he stood there taking them in for a moment. You tried to hide your desire, but you felt your body swaying toward him.

He smirked and made a gesture with his hands, “Where should I drop this?” he asked.

You were brought back to reality and you looked down at he now useless glass.

“Come on, I’ll show you,” you said and turned to walk back out the door.

You could have sworn you felt his eyes on your ass for a moment before he started to follow you. You looked back and he was smirking to himself.

You turned forward trying to keep your racing heart in check as your body went crazy over his eyes on you. You walked him down to a shed where you kept broken down equipment.

“This is where you bring things that need fixin’, Roger and George are miracle workers. But, for things that are most certainly broken, we have this get rid of bin right here. Gets taken out every so often. Just throw it in there,” you said opening the bin for him.

He threw the broken vase pieces down into the bin and wiped his hands on his jeans.

You dropped the lid and turned around looking around the room, lit only by a skylight in the middle that now shone down on you. You closed your eyes and smiled as you soaked in the sunshine on your face.

You heard Daryl walk forward and felt him come up behind you, his body nearly touching yours. You open your eyes and turned to look at him. He was staring at you with something dark in his eyes, something primal and you felt it course through your body. He smirked when he saw your eyes give into his and he slammed his body against yours from behind, wrapping his right arm dominantly around you. Your body froze in shock for a second before giving in and leaning back into him further. You looked up into his eyes from his shoulder, “What are you-”

He didn’t let you finish he just slammed his tongue inside your mouth and harshly sucked and bit at your tongue.

You let out a moan as his tongue roughly sucked and swirled around yours, which happily followed in its path.

He bit your tongue before pulling out of your mouth. He growled and stared into your eyes as his hand on your stomach began to rub your body up and down.

“What ya don’t like it?” Daryl growled as his hands started to venture around your body, brushing under your shirt and grazing up your bare stomach.

Your breathing turned heavy and your pure desire showed in your eyes as you stared at him, “I didn’t say that...,”

He pulled you around in his arms to face him and then pushed you backwards into one of the long, wooden work tables. Your ass hit the bench, immediately following was Daryl’s body pushing into yours.

“I’ve been wantin’ to do this for a while now...,” he growled before slamming his lips onto your neck.

He kissed and swirled his tongue around your neck as his hands roamed your back.

Your arms held tight to his sides, moaning softly as his tongue started to make love to your neck. You had no clue what was happening but everything about him was setting you on fire.

‘Ohh…,” you moaned softly, and Daryl bit your neck.

“Daryl,” he growled into your skin, kissing on it some more.

“What?” you asked, distracted.

His eyes came up to yours as he came face to face with you again, he stared down at your lips and then back up into your eyes.

“The name’s Daryl. I want ya to say it...Hell, I want ya to scream it, girl,” he said, biting and kissing his way down your neck and over to your ear as his hand ran down your stomach and over your clothed core.

“Oh... Daryl...,” you moaned again, this time more loudly as your body arched up into his hand. He rubbed his hand back up to your stomach, his lips returning to yours.

He took in your lips like no one you had ever known, his tongue roughly swirled around yours, deeper with every lap. His beard pressed harshly against your chin and his teeth pushed up next to yours as his tongue invaded you, taking your tongue in so rough and slow.

He pushed his hands up into your hair and started to use it to push and pull your mouth around his more deeply. He growled into your mouth as he pinned you to the table with his body.

You started to push your tongue around his with more need. You whimpered into his kiss and your hands came up to rub his clothed chest up and down.

He started to kiss over to your neck again, biting you with fervor every so often.

“I’ve seen the way ya stare at me, Y/N... Like ya haven’t been treated right in a long while... You should tell your man, Jesus, he should take care of his woman every once in a while...,” he sucked and swirled on your skin as he opened up to you.

“I’m not-” you tried to talk but he leaned over and slammed his tongue back into your mouth, swirling around it making you breathless again.

He came back up and stared you down, “Don’t worry. I won’t say nothin’, Y/N..,” he reached down in between your legs and unbuttoned your pants.

He slid the zipper down and pushed his hand inside, under your panties as he hit your pussy.

“Mmmm... So, fucking wet for me, aren’t ya?” he growled, causing you to nearly cry out as you nod in response, leaning your body up to him, so fucking hot for him right now.

He slowly started to rub his middle finger up and down your folds, teasing you mercilessly.

“Oh! God!” you cried out in surprised pleasure as his fingers teased you. It had been so long since you had had a man touch you and this man was already driving you insane.

“I told you, it’s Daryl,” he teased, staring at you while he pushed his finger inside you.

“Daryl...,” you whispered staring at him gratefully as his finger darted slowly in and out of you a few times. He retracted his finger and brought it to his lips, pushing it inside and licking your juices off of it.

“Mmm...,” he growled as he glared you down, sucking down his finger, “So, fucking, sweet.”

He backed his body up and took in your appearance. Your hair was messy, lips raw, and your hands leaned behind you on the table to prop up your body. He glared you down from head to toe and licked his lips as his eyes returned to the open button of your jeans.

“So, fucking, sexy...,” he said in his low, gravel voice.

You watched in awe as he strode back over and grabbed your ass, pulling your body back into his. His hand came down to the hem of your shirt. He ran his hand up it, only to find you weren’t wearing a bra. His hand roughly grabbed your breast and his jaw tightened when he felt your bare nipple harden for him.

“Ya like that?” he asked as he watched you close your eyes and sigh in delight.

You nodded and smiled, arching your body further up into him.

That wasn’t enough of a reaction for him, he pushed his other hand up under and both began to massage your breasts roughly.

“Oh... Yeah!!” you moaned loudly, smiling to yourself happily as his hands worked on you.

You started to pull him in by his neck as he crashed his lips back onto your neck. Every cell in your body was on fire for him and he just made you want him more and more with each second he was on you.

“What are we... What are we doing?” you asked in a haze, trying to force the words out of your lips, not really sure what was happening.

He bit your neck and ran his tongue all the way back up to your ear, “I’ll do anything ya want me to do to ya, darlin’...,” he growled into your ear, causing shivers to explode throughout your body.

“Mmmm...,” you got lost in the feeling of his tongue again as it made love to you, making its way to the other side of your neck.

You felt his hands run down your stomach; his lips left one last sweet kiss on you before pulling up your shirt. You lifted your hands and watched as he ripped it off your body.

He glared down your naked breasts and pushed you back onto the table, by your shoulders. You let him push you down and you opened your legs to let his body inside. His hands roamed up and down your thighs appreciatively a few times as he stared down at your half-naked body.

He looked down at your sweet smile and returned it, just for a split second at the sight of you so open and vulnerable to him.

“You know... Jesus, he’s not... We’re not together...,” you said, needing him to know the truth before you went any further.

Daryl’s hard eyes wavered, and he looked at you sideways.

“He’s just. We’re just friends,” you said, confused by the look he gave you.

“I see him all the time kissin’ ya... touching on ya...,” Daryl said, confused.

You shook your head and replied, “We’re just friends. That’s all. He’s more like a brother, I swear,”

“Well, good... Then it looks like I get ya all to myself...,” he growled and looked down at your body, which was now under his will.

He had wanted this since the moment he set eyes on you when he arrived a few days back. He had noticed you staring at him with that look that made him have dirty thoughts all day long. You made it so hard for him to concentrate whenever you were around. He never dreamed you were single, and you and Jesus were inseparable. He was so relieved to hear you weren’t together.

You looked up at him with confusion until it hit you that he had been having thoughts about you, just as much as you had been having thoughts about him.

You reached your arms up to him and he took them. You pulled him down on top of your body, as far as you could. You pushed both your intertwined hands above your head and nudged your nose with his, looking up at him with innocence.

“I haven’t been with anyone in a long time...,” you said, giving him a sweet and slow kiss.

“Don’t use me...,” you said with a hint of fear, looking into his eyes as he took in your vulnerability.

He moved his right hand down and traced his index finger up and down the side of your face, staring at you softly for a moment.

“I would never hurt ya, Y/N... I only want to make ya happy...,” he smiled and sweetly leaned down to kiss you, pushing his tongue slowly inside your mouth and wrapping it around yours, ever so sweetly.

You moaned at his words and fought his tongue for dominance with your own as the pace of the kiss heated up. Daryl nudged his knee up in between your open, dangling legs and climbed onto the table, his lips never leaving yours. You followed suit and pulled yourself up fully onto the table. You both re-positioned so that you are laying on your back lengthwise down the table and his knees and body are now straddling yours. His forearms slammed down onto either side of your head as his tongue swirled and danced around yours, hungrily.

Daryl growled at your readiness and the strength of your lips on his as he felt you begin to swirl your tongue around his with more passion than before.

You loved the feeling of his body on top of yours and you couldn’t get enough of his sweet, slow kisses. 

Your hands came up and swiftly unbuttoned his black shirt, releasing each button as they raced to the bottom. You unbuttoned the last one and his shirt fell open for you. You roamed your hands up his bare chest and moaned happily into his kiss as you felt his bare skin. His tongue bit yours as you pushed your hands up over his shoulders and pushed the shirt down. He growled and allowed you to pull the shirt off of him, one arm at a time before he crashed his forearms back down on either side of your face.

His lips left yours and he began to leave sweet kisses on your neck again as you rubbed your hands eagerly up and down his chest. It had been so long since you felt the weight of a man on top of you and this man was downright delicious!

“Oh, Daryl...Yes!” you moaned happily as his tongue trailed hot, sloppy kisses up and down your neck, turning you on like no one else ever had.

“I want you so bad...I want you inside me, Daryl...,” you said, your body on fire in every way for him.

He growled into your skin when he felt your right hand run down to the buckle of his belt and below. You found what you were looking for and ran your hand softly up and down his big bulge.

You felt him throbbing for you inside his pants and smiled happily. “You want me too...,” you said matter-of-factly, remembering how this all worked as his tongue worked its way back to your mouth.

He stared into your eyes for a moment, his eyes were dark and stared right through your trembling body. “I’m going to fuck you so good, Y/N,” Was all he said before he slammed his tongue back into your mouth.

He roughly drove his tongue around yours, biting you here and there, causing you to feel nothing but the intensity of his tongue around yours. Everything and everyone else disappeared and for one amazing moment you forgot about this world and all the shit you had been through. All you could focus on was this amazing surprise of a man on top of you. You ran your hands back to his belt and unbuckled him as your tongue sped alongside his. You quickly unbuttoned and unzipped him, quickly and with pure need.

He chuckled into your kiss at your urgent actions. He bit your tongue and swiftly pulled his lips off of yours, panting a little from how heated your makeup session had been. He stared down at your hungry eyes, smirking to himself as you stared up at him with pure need. He nodded in silent agreement, leaving one more short kiss on the side of your neck before jumping off the table.

You looked up at his half-clothed body, your heart racing and your body on fire. Your eyes roamed to his open pants and you bit your lip in anticipation. Your eyes met his, noticing they had gone dark and serious again.

He nudged his nose up at you. “Take ‘em off,” he ordered, looking down at your pants with frustration.

You kicked your boots off and shimmied your pants down, kicking them to the floor, leaving you only in your panties.

He grunted when he saw how wet and ready you were for him, a pool of your sweet juice already showing through your panties.

He quickly pushed his pants down to the floor, kicked out of his boots and then the pants, pushing them behind him.

Your hand went up to your breast as your eyes trailed down his chest to his huge cock, which was so hard for you. You massaged yourself as you stared it down, wondering just how good it would make you feel. You ran your hand down over your pussy and began to rub it up and down, needing relief because you were so fucking horny for him right now.

“Shit girl…,” Daryl grunted as he watched you begin to pleasure yourself in front of him.

He let you play with yourself as his face came up and over yours from the sideways angle he came from.

He leaned down and growled in your ear, “Ya ever think about me when you’re touchin’ on yourself?” he asked, creating shivers on your skin.

You looked up innocently, nodded and replied, “Yes,”

His right hand ran down your stomach and met your hand on your pussy, he used his hand over yours to rub on you more deeply.

“Show me,” he growled as he left a few rough kisses on your skin.

You smiled and ran your hand up under your panties and began to rub your fingers up and down it. Daryl’s hand followed yours inside and he groaned. “So, fucking wet for me, aren’t ya darlin’?” he growled into your ear as he began to suck and swirl his tongue around your neck again.

You nodded as your fingers began to pick up their pace, you swirled around your clit and gasped when you felt Daryl thrust two fingers inside you. He groaned into your neck as he felt your hips start thrusting up and down for him.

He thrusted his fingers in and out of you as your fingers focused on your clit. Your eyes were closed, and you were whimpering as you both worked on you.

He felt your breathing getting shorter and he thrust a third finger inside. You cried out in pleasure and rocked your hips up and down to meet his fingers. You swirled harshly around your clit, quicker and quicker until you came for him.

“Oh... Yes!! Daryl!” you cried out and pressed your fingers down your pussy, creating long, slow pleasure as you felt your high explode throughout your body.

“That’s right. You cum for me like a good girl,” Daryl’s growled as he pulled his fingers out and placed his hand back over yours.

You pulled your hands up of your panties and smiled sweetly up at him, thanking him for the way he had just made you feel.

He smiled back, leaving a few more kisses on your neck before leaning back up and over your now blissful face.

He pulled his hand up your stomach, sternum, neck, and to your lips. He brushed his index finger across your lips, and you opened them for him. He stuck the finger inside your mouth, and you tasted yourself on him. You sucked your sweet nectar off his finger while he glared down at you.

“Shit, Y/N. So, fucking sexy,” he growled as you finished sucking his finger.

You smiled seductively and pushed your panties off you, throwing them to the floor, now completely open to him.

“I need you...,” you said and rubbed your stomach up and down as you stared at him with pure want in your eyes.

His jaw tightened and he nodded, his eyes as dark as night as he glared down your awaiting body. Daryl quickly climbed back up on the table, nudging his knees in between your legs. You opened your legs quickly for him and he climbed inside, nudging his knees under your ass as his hands come down to your hips. He uses his strong hands to re-position you just right.

He looked up at you and saw you smiling and biting your lip, waiting for him.

He smirked with dark, lust filled eyes, “Ya ready for me, Y/N?”

You nodded rapidly and looked up at him with pleading eyes, “Yes! Please!”

He smirked again as he grabbed his cock and shoved it inside you, pushing all the way inside to your hilt.

You cried out in surprise as he filled you so deep, as deep as anyone has ever been, “Oh shit!! Daryl!! You’re so big!”

He grunted and his jaw tightened as he watched you take all of him inside you. He couldn’t let you adjust too long; he was so fucking hard because of you. He started slamming into you harshly, moving your body up and down on the wooden table as he did.

You stared up at him, your mouth open and moans escaping as he pushed his cock in and out of you, loving the feeling of all of him inside you.

“Ya like that, Y/N?” he asked as he thrusted in and out of you, slapping your bodies together as rough and deep as he could.

“Oh yeah!! Fuck me harder!” you cried out; all sense of reservation gone from your body. All you wanted was him all over you.

He grunted at your words. He smacked your ass, and grabbed your right leg, pulling it up and around his waist as his cock began to slow down. He watched as your face contorted into a happy smile as he pulled your leg around him, feeling him at an even better angle.

“Yeah? you like when I fuck you like that, don’t you Y/N?” he grunted as he slammed his cock inside you, holding it at your hilt until you gave him an answer.

You nearly screamed in pleasure and pain as he invaded your tight walls. “Yes!! Daryl!! Don’t stop!” you cried out, staring up at him with need.

He grunted and began hammering into you as hard as you had ever felt. He pushed and pulled his hips back and forth giving you what you so desperately needed. He hit into your clit a few times as he re-positioned making you moan in happiness. He swirled his hips and hit it again, causing you to arch your body up and cry out, “Yes!! Right there!”

He memorized his hips movements as he concentrated on giving you what you wanted. He watched as you pushed your hands down to your sides and used them as leverage, thrusting your hips up into him faster. His hips met yours, colliding together and separating, only for a moment before you slammed back together.

You looked down and concentrated on matching him thrust for thrust as his cock pushed in and out of you. You swirled your hips up and he hit your clit so good. “Mmm... yeah...,” you cried out and repeated your actions.

“Fuck! You, fucking, love that, don’t you Y/N..,” he grunted as he tried to hold on and give you what you needed.

You nodded and groaned, closing your eyes as you slammed your hips up and down. You heard the sturdy table rock back and forth with your bodies. You felt his strong hands on your hips pushing and pulling on you as he thrust himself inside you. You felt him hitting your clit harder and harder with each pass causing your breathing to pick up and your mouth to open, moans escaping by the dozen as you felt your body reacting.

He swirled his hips around and dug into your clit, over and over as he watched you fall apart. “Cum for me sweet thing...,” he growled and reached his hand down and rubbed it up and down your pussy as he picked up his pace.

“Oh!! Fuck!!” you cried out and bucked up into his hand as his cock and his hand fucked you so good. You nearly screamed as he reached up and encircled your clit until you came so hard for him.

“Fuck!! Yes!! Daryl!!” you screamed as you hit your high, arching your body up into his as your eyes closed and you cried out to him, your body convulsing with ripples of orgasmic pleasure.

“Yeah, you cum good for my cock now…,” he growled his cock never letting up on you as he felt his own high coming.

He removed his hand and brought it back to your hips, slamming into you at lightning speed.

“Oh shit... oh fuck...,” you moaned as he thrust his cock in and out of you.

You looked up and saw him glaring down your body as it bounced up and down the table for him.

“Oh yeah. You take that cock, girl... Damn!” he growled, slapping your ass a few times before hitting into your hilt and exploding.

“Oh fuck! Yeah! Y/N!!” he moaned happily as he came like a rocket deep inside you.

His eyes closed and his head rocked back as he slammed into your hilt, holding himself there, cumming so hard inside you.

“Mmm... Yes.,” you moaned in bliss as you felt his sweet juice enter you.

He hit into you once more, pushing into your hilt again, maximizing his high before his eyes shot open and back to yours. He was panting and you both were drenched in each other’s sweat. He pulled out of you and shakily laid his chest on yours, putting his weight on top of you.

You groaned in happiness as you felt his sweat covered body pressed down on top of yours, feeling his weight on you was the best feeling aside from the one he had just given you.

You smiled up at him and he smiled sweetly back, letting his smile linger slightly longer than you had ever seen from him. He took his right hand, brushed the hair from your eyes, and tucked it behind your ear.

He traces his index finger up and down your face, bringing it back to your lips, which brightened your smile.

“Thank Ya, Darlin’,” he said, his voice growling as he stared into you, feeling his heart beating wildly against your body.

You smiled and leaned up to take his lips into yours again. But, before you got a chance you both heard a couple of men approaching the shed, talking and laughing with each other.

Daryl gave you one last slow kiss before nudging his nose up yours and saying, “We better get dressed,”

You sighed in disappointment and nodded in agreement.

He got up off the table and slammed his legs into his jeans, quickly zipping and buckling them up. He walked over and grabbed your panties off the floor, handing them to you.

You jumped off the table and pulled your panties up. You heard the men knocking at the locked door. You looked over and Daryl is handing you your jeans, you take them and put them on, quickly buckling up. Daryl puts his unbuttoned shirt on and swiftly pushes his feet back into his boots as you reach over and put your shirt back on.

“One minute!” you shouted when they knocked again.

You put your boots back on and tried to smooth out your hair.

Daryl smiled at you and reached his hand out for you to take. “Come on,” he said with something slightly softer in his voice as he beckoned for you.

You took it and giggled when he pulled you swiftly into his body.

You rubbed your hands up and down his bare chest as you looked up into his eyes, already ready for round 2 with this amazing man.

He nudged his nose up at you and said, “Why don’t ya show me where ya lay that pretty little head and we can finish what we started? Cuz I ain’t near done loving you down.” His eyes were dark again as you rubbed his chest with fervor, suddenly feeling the need for his tongue on you again.

You nodded and wrapped your hand back into his. He led you both to the door, he unlocked it and pulled you outside, his hand dominantly taking yours with his as he led you away.

Your eyes squinted as they hit the light and you locked eyes with Roger and George. Your face flushed as you saw them looking at you and then at each other smirking to themselves.

You shook your head and laughed a little yourself, not feeling any shame for what just happened. You watched Daryl pull you back up to the main house, where he would make love to you again and again. You walked past Jesus who apparently also put it all together, he smiled and winked at you and you shook your head and laughed.

You sighed and smiled happily as you watched the bowman called Daryl drag you to your bed, where he was always welcome and wanted...


End file.
